


Elyan Realises That Gwen's Kissed Everyone!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: That Awkward Moment When...... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Chasing With Swords, Complete crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Implied Lesbian Experimenting, Kissing, Male Friendship, Overprotective Big Brother, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan comes across Arthur and Gwen kissing. He decides to unload his troubles on his friends, only to find out they're not all that sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elyan Realises That Gwen's Kissed Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally supposed to be for the LOLZ I have a habit of writing rather cracky things. LOL! I hope this makes everyone laugh.

Elyan Realises Gwen’s Kissed Everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elyan was cheerfully strolling towards the courtyard for sword practise when he caught sight of Gwen kissing Arthur in the hidden, secret alcove (which wasn’t really hidden because everyone knew where it was, and wasn’t really a secret for the same reason) and he stopped dead in his tracks. Now Gwen is Elyan’s little sister. No older brother wants to see their little sister’s innocence destroyed. However, Arthur and Gwen were engaged now and Elyan didn’t really get a say on whether Gwen kissed her betrothed in the privacy of the (not so) hidden alcove. If it was up to Elyan, then Gwen would be locked in a tower until her wedding day.

Elyan glared as he stomped into the courtyard and sat on one of the various stone benches that were littered around the expanse of stone cobbles. That was when Lancelot, Gwaine, Merlin, Percival and Leon arrived on the scene. Elyan decided that he would gripe about his problem to his friends, just like most big brothers do when their little sisters (or any siblings for that matter) are involved in their annoyance.

“I just saw Arthur and Gwen.” Elyan stated.

“Oh? What were those lovebirds up to?” Gwaine asked cheekily.

“They were kissing!” Elyan exclaimed. Percival looked scandalized by the news. The others... not so much.

“Oh? Don’t worry about it Elyan. They are engaged.” Lancelot said kindly.

“Besides it’s not like Gwen has never kissed anyone before.” Merlin added. Elyan stared at Merlin with wide eyes, as he choked on air.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elyan asked.

“Well...” Merlin wasn’t quite sure how to address this issue. If he said something wrong it could go very badly for him.

“Surely you must know Gwen has kissed people before?” Leon asked Elyan.

“No! Who?” Elyan asked, honestly shocked.

“Well I kissed Gwen when we were about... nine? Although it was a childhood thing. We decided we wanted to see what the fuss was about really.” Leon replied.

“That’s not really kissing. You were nine!” Elyan exclaimed. Leon shrugged. “Well? Who else has been kissing my sister?” Elyan asked, glaring at the others.

“Well technically I never kissed your sister.” Gwaine replied cheerfully.

“You kissed my sister?” Elyan asked.

“It was an accident I swear! I was drunk and I tripped over and I landed on Gwen and... well there was a brush of lips. That was it I swear!” Gwaine yelled as Elyan attempted to stab him with his sword.

“Well Gwen kissed me when I was trying to save her from Hengist’s castle.” Lancelot quipped.

“ _What?_ You’re supposed to be the honourable one Lancelot!” Elyan yelled.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. Besides, Arthur and Gwen are getting married.” Lancelot replied, trying to defuse the tension. Elyan looked at Merlin and Percival. He took note of Merlin stepping backwards ever so slightly, trying not to be noticed. Elyan just gaped as he pointed with his sword.

“Not you too? Merlin you’re not even seen with anyone! Man or woman! How did you end up kissing my sister?” Elyan yelped.

“Merlin kissed Gwen?” Lancelot asked.

“Really?” Leon questioned.

“Well done Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed in true boy fashion. Merlin blushed furiously.

“It wasn’t like that! It was after the whole me drinking poison for Arthur thing, and she thought I’d died but I was okay, and she kissed me! I didn’t even kiss her!” Merlin yelped out frantically as Elyan started chasing him around the courtyard. Percival sighed as he grabbed hold of Elyan’s chainmail from behind, and stopped the man running after Merlin. After all, poor Merlin was defenceless. It wasn’t really fair for Elyan to hit out at him. Elyan looked at Percival with a glare on his face.

“You haven’t kissed my sister have you?” Elyan asked Percival.

“No I haven’t. I also have no intention of kissing your sister, especially as she’s my friend’s sister and engaged to the Prince, who could kill me if I did kiss her.” Percival replied logically. Elyan sighed in relief.

“Okay, Percival is my new best friend.” Elyan quipped.

“How does that work?” Gwaine asked.

“Because he’s the only one who hasn’t kissed my sister.” Elyan stated. The others shrugged, and when Arthur finally came out to the courtyard, hair slightly mussed, no one said anything further as the Knights started training. Hopefully that would be the end of the matter, and no one would ever learn that Gwen had once kissed Morgana so the pair could test if they were straight or Lesbian. Morgana decided she was bisexual, and Gwen had just blinked and said that kissing didn’t really tell anyone very much.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you got to the end. I'm glad. I hope this made you laugh and that the next part will not disappoint.


End file.
